Relatos Skyeward
by agentlyd
Summary: En este apartado escribiré relatos cortos sobre mi pareja favorita : Skyeward. Maybe you two could be monsters together.


Esa misma noche tras que recuperasen a Mike y Lincoln, Skye se encontró en el pasillo con Grant, despidiéndose de Kara, aquello tomó por sorpresa a Skye y algo en su interior se activó. Cuando Ward la miró un tanto arrogante, Skye pasó por su lado con una mirada fría y borde, sin decirse ni una palabra, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Dos horas más tarde volvieron a reencontrarse en el salón, era madrugada y apenas había gente despierta a esas horas de la noche, hablaron o mejor dicho, siguieron un juego de palabras peligrosas y una cosa llevó a la otra, ni si quiera Skye recordaría la mañana siguiente como empezó todo o quién fue el primero quién atacó al otro, o simplemente, no quería recordar.

Skye gimió el nombre de Ward cuando este empezó a besarle el cuello de forma lenta y provocativa, el cuerpo de la castaña le temblaba de puro placer así como sentía que su temperatura aumentaba por minutos. Se desprendió de su camiseta mostrando su sostén y Ward volvió a besarla con esa intensidad nunca vista antes. En un juego de lenguas, la mano de Skye se adentró en la parte baja de los pantalones de Ward, desabrochándoselos y acariciando su miembro duro por primera vez. Necesitaba que la follase ahí mismo. Lo necesitaba con toda su fuerza. _ Grant _ gimió cuando este le desabrochó el sostén y sintió como su boca empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones. El ex-agente gemía cuando sintió la mano de Skye acariciando su miembro, frotar de arriba abajo. Ward necesitaba fundirse con ella, lo necesitaba ya. Skye era la mujer de su vida, la amaba como ninguna otra persona hubiese amado jamás. Lo que sentía por Skye no sabía si era amor, el quería creer que sí, por qué nunca antes se había sentido tan bien con una persona y él, de alguna forma, pensaba que ella era su salvación. Las manos de Ward desprendieron los pantalones y la ropa interior de Skye, lo dejó tirado al suelo, incluyendo su propia ropa y la cogió de ambas piernas para acomodarse mejor entre medio.

Completamente desnudos, Ward viajó de nuevo por el pecho de Skye con besos y chupetones, mordió sus pezones con suavidad y delicadeza, sintió como Skye gemía diciendo su nombre y sintiéndola temblar bajo su cuerpo. Quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, que aunque fuera en aquel incómodo sitio, Skye volviese a él para siempre.

— Te gusta nena? — susurró levanto una de sus piernas para besar uno de sus muslos y acercándose a su zona vaginal. — Siiiiiiiii Ward…por favor…te te…necesito — gimió ella observándole con esa mirada suplicante. Ward sonrió de esas formas tan infernales y jodidamente sexy. — No te escuché, qué has dicho? — preguntó haciéndose el tonto escondiendo su rostro en el coño de Skye. Pasó su lengua por los labios grandes e introdujo su lengua en el interior del clítoris.

— Ward! Siiiiiii! — Skye cogió la cabeza de Ward para que acompañase sus movimientos, Ward empezó a lamerle con maestría, sintiendo como las piernas de Skye vibraban ante él.

— AAAAAAh Waard…voy a ... diosss sigue — gimió entre susurros, se mordió la lengua inferior para no gritar ni despertar a sus compañeros, no quería imaginar la decepción de sus amigos si la encontraran en esas formas con Ward. — Dios mio…Ward…voy…

Ward siguió lamiéndola hasta que sintió como iba a venirse, antes de eso se detuvo y siguió un sinfín de besos por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cuello y dejar un par de chupetones como señal de que pudiera recordar aquella noche. Skye sin duda se enfadaría pero ahora no era el momento. Grant miró a los ojos de su princesa, Skye lo miraba muy caliente y con deseo, pero también esa mirada que nunca había visto en ella desde hacía tiempo. — Skye…— susurró su nombre maravillado, ella atrapó sus labios con frenesís probándose así misma. Ward agarró los dos brazos de la agente colocandolos hacia arriba de su cabeza para que no pudiera tocarlo. — Grant que que haces — preguntó ella sin dejar de besarle, aquello era el infierno, se estaba quemando, su cuerpo ardía, sentía a Grant junto a ella arder, y demonios, ¡era jodidamente genial! La miró a los ojos y tras varios momentos la penetró con fuerza, sintió como Skye gimió contra su oreja.

Ward empezó a moverse con rápidez, sin control y Skye estaba mordiendo uno de sus hombros para no tener que chillar. — Grant…Grant no pares no — la castaña abrió más las piernas para mayor comodidad y que Ward pudiera acceder mejor, sentía como su miembro entraba en ella y salía, su respiración era entre cortada y aquella sensación era gratificante. — Fóllame Ward, Fóllame más rápido. — pidió entre mordidas y besos en sus bocas, las manos de Skye fueron a detenerse en la espalda sudorosa de Grant. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, después de todo lo que había pasado, ambos sabían una cosa : Se amaban. Aunque no se lo dijeran, lo sabían, los dos lo sabían.

— Dios Skye…eres preciosa…voy a — susurró el totalmente enloquecido por el placer que estaba sintiendo, Skye gimió un poco más alto y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Ward. Su espalda se arqueó por completo y sintió como Ward se derramaba dentro de ella, para segundos después, caer totalmente extasiado encima de Skye. Esta no sentía las piernas, su pecho subía y bajaba ante el placer y solo pudo más que abrazar a Ward como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ambos no dijeron nada, se mantuvieron con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de abrazarse o dar algún que otro tierno beso, los gestos contaban más que las palabras y cuando volvieron a reencontrarse con la mirada, volvieron a besarse pero esta vez de forma mucho más dulce.

— Sigo odiándote, que conste — susurró ella tras el beso, la cara le ardía y Ward solo pudo más que sonreír, Skye en ese momento no pudo pensar en el odio o en las cosas que había hecho Ward, tenía clara una cosa y es que estaba cansada de fingir que no le importaba, que no se arrepentía de haberle disparado, que, muy en el fondo, estaba segura que aquel hombre se había arrepentido y que, la amaba. Como nadie lo había hecho. Él había sido la persona que había traído a sus padres de vuelta. — Esto…tengo que decirte y agradecerte algo… — esa noche apenas durmieron, hablaron y marcharon a dormir juntos en una de sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Ward dejó a Kara.


End file.
